villainsandheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rain
Info Real Name: Daniel Ove Jæger. Current Alias: None. Aliases: Rain, Rainman, Kid Gloves, El Luciador. Status: Active. Fame: 0 Threat Level: Local Relatives: Mr. & Mrs. Jæger are living together in Copenhagen (Istedgade). Affiliation: Unknown. Base of Operations: Unknown. Alignment: None. Citizenship: Danish. Marital Status: Single. Occupation: Student at Kamishini, School for the Gifted Race: Empowered human. Gender: Male. Age: 16. Height: 182 cm. Build: Athletic. Eyes: Brown. Hair: Light Dark/Blonde. Favorite side: Right-handed. Rotating over left shoulder in air. History Daniel is born and raised in a Danish circus named Bennevejs. Daniels parents where always busy working with the circus, so Daniel was trained by, The knife throwing clown Alfredo. From the time he could walk, Daniel worked on stage as a baby clown. His mother taught him ballet while Alfredo taught him both acting and reaction-training. Daniel loved working with Alfredo as the eæder clown made life at the big top easy, even thought it meant waking up early and going to sleep late. On his 4th birthday Alfredo gave Daniel a set of throwing knives and started training the child. Together they made a really good team. (Even though Daniel mostly trained with Alfredo, his mother insisted on training him in the trapeze.) When Daniel was almost eight years old, Alfredo left the circus. Without Alfredo Daniel turned to his mother, who from then on took care of his training. Training with ms. Jæger was an hole other thing then working with Alfredo. She didint make it easy, the only break he had was lunch. Daniel did no longer feel the love in the circus, but he growth in silence glad for the strict training. In the subsequent years Daniel grew more and more distant from the circus, running off to town at night. People got to know him as Rain. He came and left as he pleased, they would see him outside no matter the weather. One night... He started hanging out with the local kids and soon he knew everyone. Rain and some of the boys found an old abandoned mansion. It became there HQ and it suited them perfect. Powers Daniel has life- and power-absorbant skin with no means of control. (Power/Life-Drain 3) Superior: perfect hair, nails and teeth (1) (Absorbed from Rene De'Hache, MetaGhoul). Enhanced Strength (1) (Absorbed from Melissa Moesby). Superhuman: (5-6) Supernatural: (7-8) Godlike: Spirit of Vengeance (Absorbed from Melissa Moesby) and sent back to Melissa Moesby in a clay jar. Skills Daniels upbringing in the circus has yielded him great athletic skills and good aim. Clown: 1 Burglar: 1 Juggler: 2 Throwing stuff: 3 Aim: 4 (Active) *Personal. Grants "Aim" PR to precision skills and powers. *Movement. Grants "Aim" PR to movement skills and powers. *Shoot to Thrill. Grants "Aim" PR to impress or scare-move precision skills. Acrobat: 4 Daniels trip through Europe to America and the school has made him very charming. Socially charming: 4 Knowledge Daniels childhood in Circus has given him a superior knowledge and understanding about the physical body and acrobatic. Mind: (Anger) - (Bouncer) -Fan-fiction (pinkie proems). Gear ½ Gold bar (Round, but Flat on the bottom) Superior: Leather Jacket. Enhanced: Former vigilante under suit (minded for a skin absorber). Superhuman: (5-6) Supernatural: (7-8) Godlike: (9-10) Achievements XP: 7 Goodes Category:Different